


A Literal Itch

by schittposting



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schittposting/pseuds/schittposting
Summary: David has an itch. Patrick helps him scratch it.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 17
Kudos: 115





	A Literal Itch

“Can you scratch my back?” David tries to reach one way, then the other, but he can’t get to the itchy spot.

“You know, if we stocked those hand-carved back scratchers I found, you’d be able to scratch it yourself. But _someone_ said they didn’t fit our aesthetic.”

“Okay, I don't appreciate you being smug about it, please just scratch my back, okay? This itch is driving me crazy.”

“Okay, David. Your sweater is too thick to scratch through, though.” He gently pushes David toward the storeroom. “Come on back so I can scratch under it without undressing you in the store.”

It’s a sign of David’s distress that he can’t even come up with a flirty retort to that.

Patrick pulls the curtain shut behind them as they enter the storeroom, then rucks up David’s sweater so he can get to the itchy spot and scratches.

“Ahh, yes, that’s good, but lower,” David says. Patrick lowers his hand and David lets out a long, loud, satisfied moan. Patrick chuckles. David’s back scratching noises sound almost as intense as his sex noises.

“That’s so good, Patrick. Yes, harder,” David says, and Patrick complies.

Then he hears a noise out front and stops suddenly. “No, don’t stop,” David whines.

Patrick goes out front and sees Stevie leaning casually on the counter, a smirk on her face.

“Hi, Stevie,” Patrick says, loud enough for David to hear in the back.

David comes out of the storeroom, pulling down his sweater.

Stevie raises her eyebrows at Patrick.

“It’s—it’s not how it looks.”

“I thought you weren’t doing that at work anymore now that you have your own place,” Stevie says.

“We weren’t—I was just helping David scratch an itch.”

“I’m sure you were,” she says, snorting a laugh.

“A literal itch!”

She nods, mock-serious. “Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://schittposting.tumblr.com/)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A Literal Itch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444299) by [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce)




End file.
